Just one Week
by PegasusRider
Summary: Shigure, Kyou, and Yuki will be out of town for one week, so Haru ends up watching out for Tohru with Momiji, the local bunny cupid. Momiji, with the help of his cousins, trys to hook Haru Tohru up. HT
1. Day 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Baskets, and I never will!

Hello everyone, my name is Pegasus Rider.  I know what I want to do with this fic, however I do not know who I want the pairing to be, so please tell me.  You have three choices, Haru/Tohru, Hatori/Tohru, and Momiji/Tohru.  Please leave a review and tell me what you believe the pairing should be.  Thank you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The cold wind stung Haru's cheek and he shuddered as he pulled his jacket closer to him.  It was in the middle of winter and a cold wind was whipping through the air.  Haru silently walked through the quiet forest; the only sound besides the whistle of the wind was the crunching of his leather boots on the soft white snow.  Haru irritably glared ahead of him as he walked down the well-worn path that led from the main house, to Shigure's house.

            _"What am I doing?_"  Haru thought as he continued to walk through the forest.  _"They're just gonna be gone for one week, Tohru can take care of herself for that short amount of time!" _He thought as his mind strayed to the conversation he had with Yuki two days ago.

~~~~ Flash Back~~~~

The phone in Haru's room rang and Haru lazily got up and answered it.  "Hello?"  He asked in his monotone voice.

"Hi Haru, this is Yuki."  Yuki said from the other end of the line.

"Yuki?"  Haru asked, dazed.  "How are you, what's up?"

"I'm fine, but I have a favor to ask you and Momiji."  Yuki said sounding slightly frazzled.

"What is it?  I'll do anything for you Yuki, you know that don't you?"  Haru asked.

"Erm, yeah.  It's about Miss Honda.  As you know I'm leaving for a student council trip in a day."

"Yeah, what about it?"  Haru asked, slightly confused.

Yuki sighed.  "Well, it lasts a week as you know, and during that exact same week Kyou promised to go train with his master."

"…So?" Haru asked.

"Well, Shigure is also going to be gone on a trip with his editor.  I think they're going to some kind of book fair, which lasts a week, and that means that Miss Honda will be by herself for a week, and frankly, well I don't think she can take care of herself for that long."  Yuki rushed.

"Oh."  Haru said, blinking.

"So I want you and Momiji to go check on her everyday, starting two days from now.  Will you Haru?"  Yuki asked.

"Sure.  I'll call Momiji and tell him, he won't be able to come check on Tohru will me that first day though, said something about his sister's first violin recital."  Haru said wrapping the phone cord around his finger as he thought of the hyper bunny.

"Thanks Haru."  Yuki said sounding relieved as Haru could faintly hear Kyou yelling in the background.

"No problem."  Haru said as he heard a thud.

"Kyou!"  Shigure whined loud enough for Haru to hear over the line.  "Try not to ruin the house okay?   The main house refuses to pay for the damage you inflict on my house."

"Shut up you stupid cat!"  Yuki yelled, his voice slightly muffled as he held his hand over the receiver.  "You can stop your sniveling now, Haru will check on her along with Momiji."  Yuki yelled before going back to his conversation with Haru.

"Make sure she locks the door every night."  Yuki said, his voice still sounding slightly worried.  "And remind her to turn off the water and stove.  Thanks again Haru, I'll see you in a week." 

"K, bye."  Haru said allowing the phone to drop back onto its stand.  

~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~

Haru peered ahead of him and spotted the dark shape of Shigure's house.  It was officially the first day that Haru had to check up on Tohru.  He stomped his feet on the sidewalk as an attempt to rid his boots of some of the snow they had collected.  He then knocked on the door and entered after taking off his boots and throwing them aside.

"Come in!" Tohru yelled, her head poking out of the kitchen.  "Oh, hi Haru!"  Tohru said giving Haru a cheerful smile.  "How are you?  Oh my goodness, you must be freezing!  Here let me get you a nice cup of tea!"  Tohru said after gently steering Haru in the dinning room. 

Haru blinked as his steel gray eyes filled with warmth.  If you were around Tohru for even a moment, she seemed to brighten your heart and make your troubles disappear.

"Did you get lost on your way over?"  Tohru asked from inside the kitchen.

"Not really, there's a warn path from here to the main house."  Haru said as he rubbed his hands together.

"That's good, I'd hate for you to get lost in this weather!"  She said with a smile as she brought over some hot tea for Haru.

"Thanks."  He said taking the mug from her.

"No problem!"  She said with a huge smile.  "So, how are you and Momiji?" 

"I'm fine."  Haru stonily said.

Tohru gave a sad smile.  "Ah, but when Haru talks like that, I know something is wrong."  She gravely said.

"Well…" Haru started.  For the next hour Haru found himself confessing all of his problems to Tohru.  Tohru was a good listener, and often gave him useful advice.  Haru was pleasantly surprised as he looked outside and noticed that it was dark already.  "Well I had better go now."  Haru said as he stood up.

"Oh, but will you be able to find your way back to the main house in the dark?"  Tohru asked, her big teal colored eyes filled with concern and worry for Haru.

Haru gave her a slightly cocky smile.  "Sure, don't worry."  He said as he walked over to the entrance and slipped on his boots.  "Remember to lock the house and turn off the stove."  He reminded her before he opened the door.

"Will do!"  Tohru said with a smile as she waved good-bye.   Haru turned around as he walked backwards and also waved at Tohru's figure standing in the doorway as the light flooded around her.  He brushed his silver white hair back and tucked his hands in his pockets as he braved the cold night.  _"That wasn't so bad."_  He thought.  _"In fact, I'm almost looking forward to tomorrow."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru watched the energetic bunny hop around the path.  "Momiji, slow down, your making me tired."  He said as Momiji danced around in circles.

"We get to go see Tohru!"  Momiji sang over and over.  The sun was out and it had warmed up.  The wind was no longer cold or piercing, and was now more of a gentle breeze.

"I think we've established that."  Haru wryly said as Shigure's house came into view.

"YAY, Tohru!"  Momiji yelled as he ran toward the house.  He waited impatiently at the door for Haru and practically squealed with joy as he and Haru removed their shoes and threw them aside.

"Let's give a cheer, Momiji's here!"  He sang loud enough for Tohru to hear him as he jumped into the house.  Momiji paused, waiting for Tohru to come out of the kitchen, smiling and chattering away, but everything in the house was still.  "Where's Tohru?"  Momiji asked, confused.

"I don't know, you check down here, I'll go up to her room and see if she's still in bed, even though I doubt she is."  Haru said, quickly climbing the stairs.  

"Okay…" The rabbit said now more subdued and serious.  "Tohru?"  He asked as he wandered around the first floor of the house.  "Haru and I are here."  He said poking his head into Shigure's study.  "Tohru?"  He said louder.

Haru shuffled down the hallway and paused outside of Tohru's door.  He removed his black gloves and shoved them in his pocket before he knocked on the door.  Nothing inside the room stirred and Haru slid the door open.  "Tohru?"  He asked an empty room.  He looked around and shrugged, about to leave before he noticed a blob under the covers of Tohru's huge bed.  He quickly walked over and peeled back a cover to unearth a sick, feverish Tohru.  He quickly put his hand to her forehead and flinched at the hotness of it.  He scrambled out to the hallway, quicker then he had ever been before.  "Momiji!"  He bellowed loud enough for the rabbit to hear him.  "Call Hatori, and hurry!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for now; so tell me, did you like it? Did you hate it?  Please leave a review and be sure to tell me what you think the coupling should be!


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket!!

Okay general note here, most of you have asked for Haru/Tohru, so that's what I'm planning to do unless a mob of people suddenly come in asking for a different pairing.  In this chapter you find out why Yuki asked Haru and Momiji, what Tohru is sick with, and how she got sick so suddenly.  ^_^  Please R&R thanks! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Hatori flipped through some paper work as he shoved the phone further away from him.  On the phone Aya and Shigure were blabbing their hearts out about their trip.  Hatori, knowing he wouldn't miss much, dropped the phone on his table and allowed it to sit there as he finished up some paperwork.  

            Suddenly his cell phone rang and Hatori once again silently thanked himself that he hadn't given Aya and Shigure his cell phone number.  He reached into the pocket of his white jacket and brought the cell phone out.  "Hatori."  He said after pressing enter.  

            "HATORI COME QUICKLY!"  Momiji babbled from the other end of the line.

            "Calm down."  Hatori instructed, his mind whirling.  "What's the matter?"  He asked the frantic rabbit.

            "Tohru's really sick!"  He said, sounding only slightly less hysterical.  

            "I'm on my way."  Hatori said dropping all his papers.  He grabbed his black bag, car keys, and some medication before he ran out the door, not bothering to hang up on Aya and Shigure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Haru walked nervously back and forth as he waited for Hatori to come.  Momiji was now kneeling anxiously next to Tohru, his big brown eyes even wider then normal.

            "Haru."  He asked.  "Do you think she's going to be alright?"  

            Haru paused for a moment and leaned up against the doorframe.  He was about to answer but was spared as Hatori pulled in and jumped out of the car.  

            Before Haru and Momiji even had time to react Hatori was upstairs barking out directions.  

            "Momiji, get a bowl of cool water and a washcloth for her forehead.  Haru get a glass of water for her.  Are either of you skilled at all in the kitchen?"

            Momiji paused at the door.  "It depends what you want."  He explained.

            "Try to make some soup for her."  Hatori said as he reached in his bag to pull out a stethoscope.  

            Momiji nodded and ran down the stairs with Haru.  Momiji grabbed the washcloth and bowl and was about to head back up before Haru stopped him.  "You get started on the soup, I'll take this up to them."  He said as Momiji nodded, grateful that Hatori was here to take care of Tohru.

            Haru walked up the stairs as quickly as he could without spilling the water.  He opened the door and set the bowl besides Hatori who was now taking Tohru's blood pressure.

            Haru left the room again and returned moments later with a glass of water in his hand.  

            Hatori nodded and motioned for him to put it on the bed stand.  Haru did so and Hatori sat down and rummaged around in his bag.  "So why are you and Momiji checking up on Tohru."  The doctor quietly asked.  "I mean you and Momiji aren't exactly the most responsible people."  Hatori dryly said as he glanced over at Haru, wondering if he would jump into black mode.

            Haru took no offence to the comment and appeared to be too worried about Tohru to even think about going black.  "It's pretty obvious.  You are leaving in a day for that doctor conference, Her friend Uo is gone visiting some relatives, and her other friend is retaking some tests that she failed.  Ritsu isn't here, thank God, Ayame is gone with Shigure, Kagura is following Kyou I suspect, and Kisa and Hiro are a bit young to watch Tohru."  Haru said.

            "So in other words you two were the only ones left."  Hatori said as he looked up at Haru.

            Haru shrugged.  "Basically."

            Right on time Momiji poked his head in the room and whispered.  "So what's wrong with Tohru?"

            Hatori heaved a great sigh.  "Well she's sick the flu, a very nasty flu. I have no idea where she got it from, and that could be a problem."  Hatori said about to continue before Momiji spoke.

            "You know, at Papa's building the flu bug is going around, that's how come I haven't been there, Papa doesn't want me getting sick."  Momiji said, his eyes watching Tohru painfully breathe.

            "She probably got it from there."  Hatori said as he too watched Tohru.  "Thankfully she hasn't thrown up yet from what I can tell, so she's not likely to for the duration of this bug."  He explained.  "The biggest problem is her fever, she can take her medication because she won't throw up, but to take it she's got to be conscious, and right now her fever is so high it's keeping her delirious, and unable to take her medications.  All you'll have to do is get her fever down, to do that keep a cold washcloth on her forehead."  Hatori said demonstrating with the washcloth Haru had brought.  "She has to drink plenty of liquids, and get lots of rest, this means she won't be working at her part time job for at least a week."  

            "Leave that to me!"  Momiji said, bubbly again.  "I'll go in her place!"

            "Fine."  Hatori said.  "But I want to give you a flu vaccine before you go, it wouldn't do any good for you to go and get sick also."  He then turned to Haru.  

            "Haru I want you to stay here at the house with her.  I am unable to because I must attend that conference.  Tohru is very sick, however it's not to grave; I just want you to stay with her so you can try to break that fever.  Do you think you'll be able to manage?"  He asked.

            "Sure."  Haru said, leaning against a wall.

            "Good."  Hatori said as he stood.  He glanced back and forth between Momiji and Haru.  "I know I'm leaving her in good hands, come on Momiji, I want to give you that flu shot."  Hatori said exiting the room as Momiji slowly followed him.

            "Ohhh, do I have to?"  The rabbit whined as he shuffled down the stairs.  

            "Yes, now get moving."  Hatori said as his voice slowly faded out.

            Haru walked over to Tohru's bed and peeled the washcloth off of Tohru's forehead.  He quickly dunked it in the bowl of cold water, rung it out, and placed it over her forehead again.  He leaned backward, sitting on the edge of his heels and sighed.  

            "Tohru, you goofy thing.  There's no way you were feeling very good yesterday, and you still sat down with me and let me pour my heart out to you."  Haru quietly said.  He suddenly stood and rummaged around in a closet in the hallway and grabbed and thin mattress, a few blankets, and a pillow.  He was busy arranging them on the floor of Tohru's room when Momiji appeared at the entrance, rubbing his arm.

            "Hari just left, and I'm gonna go too, I have to get to Papa's building on time so I can stand in for Tohru."  Momiji said.  "I found some frozen soup in the freezer and I thawed it, you need to warm it up before you give it to her.  Tonight I'll go to the main house and tomorrow I'll bring your clothes over along with some of my stuff so we can camp out in the hallway."  Momiji said.

            "Sounds good to me."  Haru said with a nod as the rabbit brightened.  

            "Great, I'll see you tomorrow then!"  He said turning around and running out of the house, a cheery smile on his face.  

            Haru shook his head and turned his attention back to Tohru who was twisting around in her bed.  

            He placed his cool hands on her hot arms and gently held her in place.  Tohru groaned at first, but then laid still, her face appearing to be a little less flushed.  

            "You gotta get better Tohru."  Haru said as he stroked her cheek.  "I don't know what any of us Soumas would do without you."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Tohru fluttered in and out of a delirious, painful sleep.

Several times she woke up and spotted Haru sitting next to her, his steel gray eyes filled with worry, and fatigue.  She wondered what he was doing there and then she would fall back into her feverish dreams.

Haru sat next to her bed the entire night, replacing the cold washcloth every minute or so and trying to calm her down when she would wake up.  He had never felt so tired in his life before but he forced himself to stay awake.  _"For Tohru's sake!"_  He stubbornly told himself as he placed the cool washcloth over Tohru's face once more.  Around four o'clock in the morning Tohru's fever broke and both Tohru and Haru fell into an exhausted sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Day Three~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Momiji quietly opened Tohru's bedroom door and smiled, holding back a giggle at the adorable sight before him.  Tohru was asleep, her angelic face turned towards Haru, her arm resting on Haru's shoulder.  Haru's back was to Momiji and he too was sleeping as he leaned against Tohru's bed, his head resting on the mattress.

            Momiji tiptoed downstairs and started making breakfast.  No less then an hour later Haru stumbled downstairs, managing to get lost in the house several times before he found Momiji in the kitchen.

            "How is she?"  Momiji asked with a huge smile.

            "Fine."  Haru said collapsing on a chair.  "Her fever broke early this morning, I think she's doing much better now."  He said as he ate the eggs Momiji had fried up for him.  

            "Good!"  Momiji cried practically skipping around the room.  "Take this miso soup up to her would you?"  Momiji asked.  "She'll probably wake up soon anyways."  He commented as Haru took the bowl and started to wander out of the kitchen.  "Wrong way!"  Momiji yelled as Haru doubled back and went the other way.  "The stairs is on the left!"  Momiji reminded him as Haru paused at the hallway.

            Haru quietly trudged up the stairs and opened Tohru's bedroom door.  "Tohru, are you awake?"  He quietly asked.

            Tohru's eyes fluttered as she slowly woke up.  "Haru?"  She croaked.  

            Haru gave her a small smile.  "Shhh."  He soothed.  "Are you hungry?"  He asked as Tohru nodded.  "Good Momiji made some miso soup for you."  Haru said dragging a chair over to Tohru's bed.  

            Tohru was to weak to feed herself so Haru patiently spoon-fed her.  She finished about a half of the bowl and managed to stay awake long enough to take the medication Hatori had prescribed.  Haru lugged the chair back over to the corner of the room and then placed the bowl on her bed stand.

            Momiji danced into the room and paused once he saw Tohru was sleeping.  "Is she any better?"  He loudly whispered.

            Haru nailed him down with one look.  "Yeah, but she's very weak.  Hatori's right, she won't be able to work for a week."  

            "Fine with me!  I'll go work for her again today, only tonight I'll come back here!"  Momiji giggled.  

            "You do that."  Haru said as he laid down on the mattress he had dragged into her room.  "I'm going to sleep now."  He said, practically asleep before he finished.

            Momiji smiled and tip toed out of the room.  "Ha, ha!  Yuki will be angry when he comes back to find Tohru and Haru together!"  He said before he skipped out of the house, singing his song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, did you like it?  Do you still want me to make it Haru/Tohru??  Only four and a half more days until Yuki and the others come home! ^_^  Next chapter will be the rest of day three and all of day four!!  


	3. Day 3

Heheheh. Okay. Everyone is making me feel guilty cause I haven't added on to the story. So here's the next part. Sorry for taking so long! ^_^;

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. (Woe is me! x_x; )

~~~~~~~~~~~ Day Three Continued ~~~~~~~~~~~

Tohru woke up and opened her sleepy eyes.  She turned over on her side and saw Haru laying down on a mattress, in a deep sleep.  She gave him a small smile, and to her surprise Haru's steel gray eyes crept open to gaze at her.  

"Hello."  She croaked.  

Haru smiled and slipped off the mattress, grabbed a glass of water off the nightstand, and sat on her bed, tipping the cup so she could drink.  She did so and then fell back on her bed with a content sigh.  

"Thanks."  She said, sounding only slightly better.

"No problem."  Haru said with a small rusty smile.  

"What time is it?"  Tohru asked.

Haru checked his watch.  "Bout 3:00 PM.  Are you hungry?"  He asked.  Tohru shook her head, then suddenly startled.

"Oh my goodness!  I have to get up and do the cleaning!  And then I have to do the laundry, and I must be such an inconvenience to you right now! I'm so sorry!"  Tohru said, freaking out.

"Tohru."  Haru said with a small smile as he placed his hands on Tohru's shoulders.  Tohru paused but panted, her eyes rolling in circles as she thought about all the things she had to do. "Don't worry, Momiji and I will take care of everything.  You just have to get better."  He said.

"Oh…Thanks Haru."  Tohru said, as she suddenly felt very sleepy and slumped forward, leaning against Haru.  There was a loud 'poof' and suddenly Haru appeared in his cow form before her.  

"I'M SO SORRY!"  Tohru said, practically crying as Cow Haru shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Tohru."  He said as he blinked in surprise. "Do you want to watch a movie?"  He asked her.

Tohru paused for a moment before giving a nod.  

"Then climb on."  He said and to Tohru's surprise and secret delight Haru gave her a ride down to the family room, which was where the TV was.  He then disappeared for a few minutes, but emerged, human and fully clothed, some time later.  "What do you want to watch?" He asked in his monotone voice.  

"Um…I don't know."  She confessed.  

Haru hit the power button on the television and popped in a random DVD, which happened to have Inu-yasha episodes on it.  He left Tohru there, glued to the tube like nobody's business, and went into the kitchen to do dishes.  He had no idea where Momiji had bounded off to, but assumed the rabbit would be back some time soon, especially if he knew about Haru's atrocious cooking skills.  

As if on cue the hyperactive rabbit appeared.  "TOHRU!"  He yelled as he flew into her arms and promptly turned into a creamy rabbit.

"Hi Momiji!" Tohru said, hugging him to her like a soft, cuddly stuffed animal.  Momiji basked in the attention.

"Hey Haru!  I bet you're jealous that I'm getting hugged by Tohru!"  He called out to his friend who rolled his eyes.  

The rabbit remained in Tohru's arms, receiving the attention he craved as he and Tohru laughed at the antics of Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  

"Haru, you should come watch this with us!"  Tohru said, giggling as Kouga sped up and grabbed Kagome's hands as Inu-Yasha became enraged.  

Haru threw a towel over his shoulder and watched Tohru and Momiji giggle.  He shook his head with a crocked smile and threw the towel into the kitchen before lowering himself onto the ground in front of Tohru.

The rabbit scampered off of Tohru's lap and ran into the bathroom to get changed before he hopped back out, fully human.  He then ran into the kitchen and made some chicken soup for him, Haru, and Tohru.  

"Kay guys, I gotta go to Papa's work!  I'll be back later tonight!"  He said with a big horseshoe smile.  He then gave Haru a sly look.  "And don't do anything bad while I'm gone."  He said as he arched his eyebrows.

Momiji's comment was totally lost on Tohru, and Haru was surprised that the rabbit could even suggest something like that.  Momiji darted out of the house and ran toward the road, waving as he left.  

Haru shook his head as he brought a bowl of chicken soup to the couch for Tohru.  They ate their soup in silence as they continued to watch Inu-yasha episodes.   Haru then carried their dishes back into the sink, transformed (complements of Tohru) and carried Tohru back upstairs and into her room.  He then retransformed, got dressed, and started to go down stairs. 

"Haru?"  Tohru sheepishly called from her room.  Haru wordlessly walked back and poked his head into her room. It was no 7:00PM and Tohru was going to try to sleep.  

"Yeah?"  Haru asked.  

"Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?"  Tohru asked, not blushing like she normally would for several reasons, the first and foremost being that Hatori's medication was making her mind rather dazed.  

"Sure."  Haru said, lowering himself onto her bed.  "Do you think you're well enough to go to school tomorrow?"  He asked.

"That's right, today is Monday."  Tohru said as she turned to face Haru.  "You guys missed school with me today."  She said.

Haru smiled.  "It's okay, don't worry bout it."  He soothingly said.  

Tohru smiled.  "Yes, I'll be able to go to school."  She sleepily said as her eyes fluttered shut.  She spoke one last time, so softly that Haru could barely hear it.  "Thanks for caring Haru."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pegasus Rider: AWWWW Aren't they so CUTE??  Stop glaring at me, yes I'm going to go on to day four, and yes my days are a little screwed up.  

Here's a timeline for ya'all.  

Yuki calls on Wednesday-says Haru will need to watch Tohru from Saterday to Wednesday.  

Saturday-Haru goes to Shigure's house

Sunday-Haru and Momiji go to Shigure's and find out that Tohru is sick

Monday-Haru and Momiji stay home from school to watch Tohru.

Tuesday- wouldn't you like to know! ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~Day Four~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru looked up from the breakfast he was eating when the phone rang.  Tohru had just finished her cereal and was currently showering, and Momiji was off getting ready for school.  

"Hello?"  Haru asked once he answered the telephone.

"Haru?"  Yuki asked, sounding puzzled.  

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing over there?"  Yuki questioned as Momiji bounded into the room.

"Who is it?"  Momiji all but yelled.

"Momiji?  What is Momiji doing over there?" Yuki asked, sounding frustrated.  

"Tohru was sick so we've had to stay over night for about two nights now."  Haru explained, sounding board and not doing his usual worshipping of Yuki.

"Oh."  Yuki said, sounding slightly stung that no one had called him.

"So why'd ya call?"  Haru asked as he propped his feet up on the table.  

"I'm going to be a few days late, Kyou won't be able to leave for about another week. I think Kagura captured him and is holding him hostage or something.  I'll be home by Friday night, so I would appreciate it if you would keep watching Tohru."  Yuki said, still sounding slightly suspicious as to the reason why Haru was there.  

"No prob."  Haru said as Momiji, guessing why Yuki called, loudly cheered.  

"Okay…Is Tohru available?"  Yuki shyly asked.

"Nope.  She's in the shower."  Haru calmly said.

"Oh…okay."  Yuki said, Haru could envision him darkly blushing over the phone.  "Well, goodbye then." He said.

"Bye."  Haru said as he hung up.  He then turned to Momiji.  "No one's coming back till Friday."  He said.  

"YAY!"  Momiji bounded around.  That meant he still had four more days to push Haru and Tohru together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's all for now folks!  It's going to be a Haru/Tohru, but still please R&R!  I LOVE getting emails! ^_^  Also I'm running out of Ideas for what to do for Wednesday and Thursday.  (I have Friday planned, that's how come Yuki has to come back on Friday! ;) ;)  

Thanks for reading my story!  Hope you enjoyed it!  Flames will be used to roast marshmallows on!  ^_^


	4. Day 4

Everyone be proud of me!  I'm doing another update! YAY! Recently I've gotten a lot of comments about it being Haru/Tohru, yes it's an interesting combination, but if you think about it, they're perfect for each other!  (It also helps that Haru totally won when I asked people what couple they wanted to see.)

Disclaimer:  Why do I have to put this on EVERY page?  It's dumb, if you actually read the entire story then you obviously know I don't own it!  (Sees evil lawyers glaring at her.)  AH! Okay, I don't own fruits basket!!!!

~~~~~~Day Four~~~~~~~

Haru slung his bag over his shoulder as he and Tohru walked to school together.  Momiji was there to, babbling and dancing in circles around Haru and Tohru.  

"I wonder how he keeps himself from getting dizzy."  Haru wondered out loud as Tohru gave him a big smile.  

"I don't think even he knows."  She said with a giggle as they entered the school building, Momiji still rambling on.  

The three split up and went their separate ways, Tohru to find Hana and Uo, Haru to get lost, and Momiji to get Haru to class on time.

(Okay, cutting in here for a moment, do you guys know how HARD it is to find the spelling for Arisa Uotani's and Hana's name???) 

Once Tohru entered the classroom she could hear Hana and Uo talking.  

"I can feel Tohru's electric signals."   Hana contentedly said.

"Hey Tohru."  Uo said as she brushed her fine gold mane out of her face for the moment.  

"Hi guys!"  Tohru said, blessing her friends with a bright smile as she sat down in her seat in front of them.  "How are you doing?"

"Never mind us!"  Uo impatiently said.  "What about you?! You weren't here yesterday!"

"Yes.  Uo and I were most distressed, and I can feel a slight dampening in your electric waves, what happened?"  Hana asked in her melancholy voice.  

"Well, I got sick again."  Tohru slowly said.  Uo quickly zoomed to her side and inspected her.  

"With what?  Are you okay?  Why are you here if you're sick?  Were you all alone yesterday?"  She demanded.

Tohru gave a nervous laugh.  "I had the flu.  I'm fine now, Haru and Momiji stayed with me for the weekend."  She said with a sincere smile.  

"Really?  The Rabbit and the Ox eh?"  Uo said as Tohru stiffened for the moment. 

"Wha-whatever do you me?"  She stuttered.

"The way Momiji runs around he reminds me of a rabbit and Haru's like an ox, powerful when angry and not very good with directions."  Uo thoughtfully said.  

"I agree.  They also have strange electric signals."  Hana said as before the teacher spoke.

"Now class pay attention!"  He said as Tohru and her friends readied themselves for school.  The day seemed to fly by for Tohru as hours later her class was released for lunch. 

"Wow!  This day is going by so quickly!"  Tohru gushed as Uo and Hana worriedly eyed her.

"Maybe she was sicker then we thought…" Uo confided in Hana who nodded.

"Perhaps.  Tohru, Uo and I will go get your lunch, we'll meet you here."  She added after feeling Tohru's forehead for a fever.  

"Okay!"  Tohru said with a clueless smile as she quickly got up to go the bathroom.  A few minutes she came out and walked down the halls of her school, totally oblivious to the eyes that were watching her.  As she bumbled down the hallway three upperclassmen watched her with vicious eyes.  

"She'd be an easy score, she's so out of it!"  One of them snickered.  

"Yeah, especially now cuz Kyou and Yuki aren't around to stop us!"  The middle one sneered.  

"Lets go!"  The leader said, walking off as he was flanked by his fellow perverts.  The leader walked up to Tohru who was zoning out as she stared at a wall.  "Hey."  The leader said in his coolest voice.

Tohru was awakened from her daydream and turned to him with clueless eyes as she blinked once before breaking out into a smile.  "Hi!"  She brightly said as the boys snickered.  Yup, an easy one for sure!

"Why don't you come on over to my house."  The leader said as he reached out to touch a lock of Tohru's hair. "I'm sure we could have some great fun."  He said with an evil smirk as Tohru began to blush and babble under the attention.  The leader suddenly felt a tap on his shoulders her turned around and snarled.  "What?" He was promptly punched in the face.  

He fell on the floor in a heap, all but unconscious, as Haru towered over him.  Tohru blinked as she noticed Haru's hair was now a shade of gray, his pupils were shrunk, and his face was contorted in a sneer.  

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"  Haru yelled at the guys before starting to beat him up as he continued to roar.  

"He changed again didn't he?"  Momiji stated with a sigh as he startled Tohru by suddenly appearing out of thin air.   

"…Yeah…Black Haru."  Tohru said as she watched a boy fly over Haru's shoulder.  A small crowd, including Uo and Hana, and now appeared and they were all watching the rather one-sided fight.  

Haru picked up the leader by the collar of his shirt.  "Don't EVER mess with Tohru Honda again you pervert!  Otherwise I'll hunt you down and make you regret that you were ever born!"  He said before throwing him up against a wall.  

Haru continued to beat the perverts up and curse, and yell as Momiji and Tohru watched.

"I don't think I've seen him this mad in a LONG time."  Momiji said as he ducked so the boy that had been chucked out of the circle didn't hit him.  

"Shouldn't we try to stop him?  If a teacher finds out Haru will get into trouble."  Tohru asked her face marred by a slight frown.  

Momiji gave her a cheery smile.  "I personally don't think anyone can stop him, except maybe Yuki, when he gets like this."  He explained.  "We'll just have to hope that no one comes this way.  I'll go check now."  The rabbit chirped before scurrying off.  

Tohru, not having noticed his absence, kept talking.  "I think I'll try to calm him down.  I wouldn't want him to anger Akito."  She logically said as she stepped into the ring.  

Haru hadn't noticed her and continued to yell and beat up the upperclassmen until Tohru put a small, delicate hand on his shoulder.  "That's enough Haru."  She said as Haru turned to look at her.  She gave him a joyful smile.  "You saved me from them, but if you get any louder I think a teacher might hear us."  She said as Haru's hair promptly became white, and his eyes became their normal steel gray tint.   

Haru nodded and walked off with Tohru, ignoring the crowd that was staring at the couple as they glided past.  Momiji was sitting in the corner, trying to smother the laughter.  

_"This is perfect!"_  He thought.  _"At this rate, I won't even have to help them get together!"_  He grinned on bounced down the hallways after Haru and Tohru.  "Cupid Rabbit is on the job!"  He announced to no one in particular as fellow students gave him odd looks.  

~~~~~~~~Later that Day~~~~~~~~

Momiji was giving Haru and Tohru sly looks as they walked together about a block ahead of him.  School had let out and they were now returning to Shigure's house.  Momiji had given some dumb excuse, saying he wouldn't be able to walk home with them and walked off the other way.  Once they started walked home Momiji had doubled back and was now following them as he jumped from tree to tree.  He had a slight suspicion that Haru knew he was following them.  

Haru rolled his eyes as he casually walked next to Tohru.  That bird-brained rabbit was following them, he was obviously up to something.  

Tohru watched Haru as he narrowed his eyes.  "Is something wrong Haru?"  She worriedly asked.  

He gave a rusty smile.  "I'm fine.  How's your fever?"  Haru asked noticing that Tohru was a little pale.  

"I'll be fine when we get back."  Tohru said with a cherry smile as she tripped and wilted slightly under Haru's watchful gaze.  

Haru glanced up and down the street as Tohru regained her balance and gave a nervous laugh.  She looked up at Haru, and suddenly, to her surprise, He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.  

She blinked during the hug as she gazed into Haru's steel gray eyes.  There was a loud explosion and a poof of gray/black smoke.  The fog drifted off to reveal a rather astonished Tohru standing next to a cow.  "Hop on."  Haru ordered. They were now in a small path in the woods and no one would ever see them, except for the spying bunny.  Tohru nervously did as she was told, and near the entrance to the path Momiji was giving his all to keep from laughing.  He knew how degrading it was to have some one ride Haru, but it still made a funny sight.  Tohru, slightly pale with glazed eyes, riding on top of a young black and white cow, Haru's clothes clutched in her hands.  

By the time Momiji had recovered he could barely see Haru, and he ran as fast and silently as he could.  He watched them enter the house and he impatiently jumped up and down while waiting outside for a while.  Haru had clearly known that Momiji was there, but Tohru hadn't caught on yet, however if Momiji showed up mere moments after they entered the house it would be completely obvious that he was following them, and even Tohru wasn't that dense.

Inside Haru left Tohru on the couch and ambled off and transformed in the bathroom.  Seconds after changing Haru groaned.  His clothes were still in the clutches of Tohru.  Haru turned and glanced outside to see a scowling Momiji as he bounced up and down, glancing at his watch and then at the doors.  

            "Momiji!"  Haru urgently hissed as he wrapped a towel around himself.  

            The rabbit startled for a second before looking over at the bathroom.  "Haru?" He questioned.

"Go get my clothes for me you spying varmint."  Haru ordered.   

Momiji grinned, still now sorry for following them, and then shook his head.  "If I go in there now it's going to be obvious!"  

"I don't care!"  Haru growled.  "Tohru's sick, she's not going to notice."  

"I'm not going to notice what?"  A drowsy Tohru questioned.  

Haru slowly turned around and stared at Tohru with a look disbelief.  He was now doubly thankful for the towel currently wrapped around him.  Tohru was standing at the entrance to the bathroom, and then dropped Haru's clothes on the floor before crashing to the floor.  She had fainted.  Haru scrambled to her side, and glanced from Tohru to his clothes.  He opted for the latter and quickly changed before calling Momiji in for help.  

"How do we do this?"  Momiji asked as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, looking down at the fallen girl.  

"I'll grab her shoulders, you take her feet.  We'll carry her back over to the couch."  Haru said as he scooped up Tohru's upper body, being careful to keep Tohru from slumping over him.  Momiji picked up her feet and the two cousins quickly carried Tohru back to the couch.  

"I'll go get some water."  Momiji offered.

"I'll get her medication."  Haru said as they scampered off, running in different directions.  

  When Haru returned he saw a glass of water sitting on the table and could faintly hear the sizzle of the oven burners going.  He grinned as he carefully picked up Tohru's head, sat down on the couch, and then placed her head on his lap.  This was a helpful hint he had learned from Shigure, as long as Tohru didn't touch his chest he was safe.  (How Shigure figured this out however, was something Haru didn't want to know.)

Tohru opened her eyes and smiled up at Haru as he handed her the pills and water.  She quickly swallowed them and closed her eyes.  "You always take good care of me Haru."  She said with a contented sigh.  "And you don't expect anything in return.  I think that's why you're my favorite.  You have no hesitations when it comes to helping people, even unworthy people like me."  Tohru said as she pressed her head into his abs.  

Haru shook his head; yes this medication of Hatori's made Tohru delusional.  

Tohru stretched.  "Yuki and Kyou are like my brothers, yes I know they want me to be more, but the don't understand…I don't have any more to give."  She said as she snuggled closer to her.  "And they would be furious with you if they knew…" She trailed off.  "My heart belongs……to…..you."  She said, falling into a deep sleep.

Haru's jaw dropped as his usually stony mask took on a dark blush.  He had always like Tohru, but he had never DREAMED-wait…the medication.  He reached over and picked up the bottle, studying the sides.  

It read.  _'Medi co is not responsible for any harm done to your persons while taking this product.  This medication can cause delusions, hallucinations, and abnormal talking.'  _

Haru put the bottle down before sadly studying Tohru.  _"Yeah, it was probably the medication talking."_  He sadly thought as Momiji skipped in to the room, holding a steaming bowl of soup.   

The rest of the night was rather uneventful, and it was about 8:00 when Haru carried Tohru up to her bed in his cow form.  He then quickly transformed and stepped back into Tohru's bedroom where Momiji was laying out his sleeping bag.  

Haru walked over to Tohru and gently picked up her hand.  "Night Haru."  She said with a happy sigh.  

Haru smiled and kissed her hand.  "Good night Tohru."  He said before going over to the mattress he had dragged into the room.  

As Haru fell asleep he failed to notice Momiji grinning evilly from in the corner.  "And tomorrow I begin, operation TH."  He snickered, he had heard everything Tohru had said, and unlike Haru he had no hesitations believing it was true.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's all for now folks!  Yes it stopped quickly, but this is about five pages worth of story people!  And after all, I want to save some fluff for the next to days.  I'm now replying to Reviews, so I'm now going to respond to ALL the people who have reviewed my story!  (Sorry for not getting around to it sooner)

Okay!  The very FIRST person to review my story was (Trumpets)

**tohruhonda1:  **Thanks a lot! ^_^ , yep it's Haru/Tohru

**KaWAii-NeZuMi:** Yeah, I LOVE Yuki/Tohru too, but there are TONS of those stories and I wanted to do a couple that isn't really done!  Thanks for the compliment!  J

**Kousagi-chan:** I'm trying to update more often now!  And yes, I love those two couples too!  ^ ^

**Merei-chan:  **Thanks for telling me I wasn't accepting Anonymous reviewers!  (I got that changed the MOMENT I got your review!)  

**RuByMoOn17:** Yeah, Haru/Tohru is really rare, that's how come I'm so happy almost everyone chose Haru/Tohru!   J

**Celarania:  **Thank you so much! ^_^ Yeah I answered all those questions in chapter 2!  Thanks for telling me that though, I hadn't really given any of that a thought!  ^^;

**samui hoshi:** Lol!  Yeah, I'm a girl! ^_^ Thanks for the help!  I'm glad to know that I keep them ic mostly, I was pretty worried bout that!  Lol Yes I love you story!  I'm glad I could be an inspiration!!

**tohruhonda1**:  Lol thanks For reviewing a second time!!! ^_^ 

**  dreamy-dreamy:  **Thank you!  As to the underline thing, well I sent you an email a while ago explaining about that!

***:** Lol, interesting name!  Well * It's a Haru/Tohru!  J

**Tiger_Blaze**: Sorry for not updating in forever!  Yeah, Haru/Tohru stories are REALLY rare.  I think that's how come I only had 2 votes that weren't for Haru/Tohru!!! ;)

**Silver Goddess1:  **Thank you! *beams*  I'm glad you like it!  Sorry I didn't update sooner.  (Feels guilty, feels very guilty.)  

**Alcapacien:  **Lol Momiji skipped away, singing his song!  XD Yup I loved that part to!  Yes it's a Haru/Tohru, no matter what!  (After this chapter there is NO going back!)

**Thymes Mistress: **I'll be trying to update more often now!  Yup it's Haru/Tohru!

**murasaki no neko**:  Wow!  *Blushes* Thank you very much!  

  **ShigureSohmasAngelGirl: **Lol, yeah Haru is pretty cute! ;)  Thanks for the review!

**Alaskantiger:  Lol**, Thanks for the review, I read it and then started on this chapter!  Thanks for the inspiration! 

**Anon:** Yup Haru/Tohru is really rare!  Thanks for the ideas! (I'm actually planning on using a few of them! ;)    (The ghost story one!))    =^.^=

**Anonymous :**  Lol, thank you**!  ***Watches Momiji fly around the room with a bow and arrow*  I don't think he'd have a problem with matching you up to a Soma Bachelor!  ;) ;)

** Defafaeth Mechqua:  **=^.^=

** mokora:  **Lol, I second that!  *Scowls at Tohru and shakes her fist*  Lucky girl!!!!

**kate :  **Thanks for reviewing Twice!! Yes, I'll try to update sooner!  

** B-chan77:**  Was this enough Chaos?  ;) ;)  Yup Haru/Tohru is an interesting combination!  ^_^   (Thanks for the two reviews!!!)  

Well that's it!  WOW my reviewers took up a HOLE PAGE!  Thanks everyone!  ^_^  (I feel special!)  I'll try to update more often, I'm still open for ideas for the next two days!  And remember to Please R&R  (Flames will magically be turned into roses and give to Haru!  ;)   )

=^.^=

BTW…Operation TH stands for TohruHaru.   =^.^= Quite clever if I do say so myself!  

Pegasus Rider  


	5. Day 5

Wow!  I'm feeling REALLY special!  Thanks for all the reviews everyone!  As usual I'll reply to them at the end of this section!!! ^_^  Okay, I skipped the school day because I had a TON of stuff planned for the afternoon!  Please forgive me!!

Disclaimer- Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me.  

~~~~~~~~~Day Five~~~~~~~~~~~

            Haru, Momiji, and Tohru all walked into Shigure's house.  It had been a long, hard, and especially grueling day at school, but thankfully the house was relatively clean so Tohru didn't have much work to do, and she didn't have to work for Momiji's papa tonight.  

            "Today is Wednesday!"  Momiji sang out as he bounded around the house.  Haru simply arched an elegant brow as watched Tohru make some Western/American cookies that she knew he liked.

            Tohru studied the recipe before dumping in a bag of chocolate chips.  "Thank you for walking me home Haru!"  She said giving him a smile.  "I also appreciate you and Momiji staying with me."  She said, positively beaming at him.

            "No problem."  Haru said, sounding bored and cool in his monotone voice.  Tohru's smile dimmed slightly, Haru had been rather cold and stoic since that morning and she had no idea why.  

            Haru heaved a sigh and glanced over at her, his eyebrow still arched.  Tohru gave him a bigger, fake grin, hoping he wouldn't see through it.  _"Gosh…I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing last night when I took the medication!"_  Tohru thought, her eyes going wide.  

            Haru watched Tohru turn red before he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.  He was still dealing with believing that everything she had said the night before was a lie.  Momiji frowned as Haru swept past him.  He poked his head in the kitchen and saw a wilted Tohru stirring the cookie dough.  

            "Operation TH is not going well."  He mumbled to himself as he frowned and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.  "Hm…I've got it!"  He brightened.  "YAY!"  He bounced into the kitchen and smiled at Tohru.  "Hey Tohru!"  He proclaimed.  

            He slyly glanced over at Haru who was standing in the dinning room and had stopped the moment Momiji entered the kitchen.  

            "Why hello Momiji."  Tohru said, blessing him with a sweet smile.

            "Tohru?"  

            "Yes Momiji?"  

            "I love you!"

            "Stupid Rabbit!"  Haru said as he gently knocked Momiji to the ground and placed his foot over Momiji's head.  It didn't hurt the rabbit at all; it was more to prove a point.

            "Wahhh…Tohru, Haru's picking on me!"  Momiji complained from on the floor.  

            "Quit your whining."  Haru ordered.

            "Your just jealous because you didn't tell Haru first!"  Momiji nagged as he tried to get up.  

            "If you know what's good for you cotton tail you had better shut up."  Haru said, slipping his hands in his pockets as he released Momiji and walked out of the kitchen again.  

            Tohru smiled as she slipped the pan of chocolate chip cookies into the oven.  She then gave Momiji an apologizing smile before slipping out the door and after Haru.

            Haru turned around when he heard her coming, but kept walking forward with Tohru hot on his heels.  

            "Haru," Tohru said as Momiji wickedly grinned and followed after them on his hands and knees.  "Are you ok- AH!"  She yelped as Haru tripped, causing Tohru to also trip.   

            Momiji grinned as he quickly removed the object Haru had tripped over, a cow plushie, and slipped away before Haru became suspicious as to how a stuffed animal suddenly appeared at his feet.  Amazingly enough Tohru's quick reflexes saved Haru from transforming as she turned and fell on her back. Haru some how managed to fall over her, his arms on either side of her head, their legs tangled together, and their faces mere inches apart.  

            It was at this time that Kyou's chose to enter.  He barged in through the front door, his eyes were huge and his flaming orange hair was plastered back as if he had been running a lot and he was gasping for air.  He looked slightly crazed and insane, and his clothes were dirty and tattered.  Ignoring the embarrassed couple on the floor, Kyou sped past them and ran towards the kitchen.  

            Mere moments later Kagura appeared.  "Kyou, Darling, where are you?"  She said, her eyes a blood red.  

            "NOOOOO!!!!"  Kyou yelled as he ran around the dinning room table, Kagura chasing after him.  "Wait a second!"  Kyou said after several minutes of running around the table.  He stopped and turned to look at Haru and Tohru, still on the floor.  Kagura took this moment to jump on his back and wrap her arms around his head and neck, effectively cutting off Kyou's air passage.  

            He coughed.  "Get off me woman!"  He spat, looking about as pleased as a cat that had just been rained on.  Kagura did no such thing, but arranged her hands so Kyou could breath.  Kyou then returned his attention to the couple before him.  

            "What are you doing?"  Kyou snarled at Haru, his eyes narrowed.  

            Haru disentangled himself from Tohru and stood up, pulling Tohru up with him.  "What did it look like?"  He offered in a challenge.  

            Kyou glanced over at Tohru who was watching Haru with a concerned expression.  Kyou saw Momiji escaping into the kitchen and reached out and grabbed the rabbit.  "Momiji, tell me what's going on!"

            "No!"  

            Kyou increased the pressure of his grasp on the struggling boy.  "Tell me!"

            "Let him go!"  Haru ordered looking totally ticked off.  Tohru simply put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.  Haru scowled but stayed where he was.  Tohru knew Kyou would never seriously hurt the rabbit, they were cousins after all!

            "Tell me!"  Kyou growled, as Kagura became serious and slipped off his back.  

            Momiji swallowed and then spilled it all, everything Tohru and Haru had done together he informed Kyou of.  (Although he left out his own little part in Operation TH…)  

            Kyou finally released the rabbit who scrambled out of the house and cowardly ran into the garden.  

            "Tohru, go with Momiji."  Haru said, narrowing his eyes. 

            "Haru," Tohru hesitated, seeing his stoic face.

            "GO!"  He said louder.  

            Tohru quickly left the room, Kagura glancing between her two cousins before she followed Tohru.  

            "Who the HELL do you think you are?"  Kyou demanded as he cracked his knuckles. 

            "I should ask the same of you!"  Haru spat, quickly turning black.  

            "What were you doing to Tohru?"  Kyou growled as he attempted to punch his cousin.  

            Haru evaded the attack.  "Why do you care?  It's not like she's yours!"  Haru sneered.  

            This time Kyou's punch connected with the ox.  "If you did ANYTHING to hurt her, I'll make your life a living hell!"  Kyou yelled as Haru twitched.

            "Why would you assume that I would do something to her?"  He questioned, his voice dangerously calm.  

            Kyou halted, Black Haru was not exactly known for his calmness, or his logic.  Haru took this chance to punch Kyou in the stomach. Kyou doubled over, but quickly jumped back up.  He then kicked out at his cousin and managed to deliver a boot into Haru's side.  Haru grunted in pain and retaliated by slugging Kyou in the face. 

            Kyou nailed Haru up against a wall, Haru's feet dangling off the ground.  "Keep your hands off of her!"  He slowly said, expressing and clearly pronouncing each word.  

            Haru's eyes held Kyou's own red eyes until Haru lifted his legs and slammed them into Kyou's chest.  

            Kyou flew backward and landed on the floor as Haru gracefully landed on the ground.  Kyou gave an irritated sniff as he paused to think about it.  _"What the hell is going on?   I leave for a few days and come back to a smitten Haru, a smitten BLACK Haru!  Damit!  Why is he so much stronger?"_  Kyou thought as he rubbed his sore ribs. _"I guess I could live with them being together, as long as it's not that dam Yuki!"_  He silently snarled before releasing a harsh laugh.  _"Anyone other then Yuki can have her!  But that doesn't mean I'm going to lose to Haru!"_  It was decided then, Kyou supposed Haru might as well try to win Tohru's heart over, but he would have some stiff competition from Kyou.

            "I guess your worthy enough."  Kyou loftily said as he stood up and dusted himself off.  

            Haru visibly stiffened and he looked slightly confused, this was not the response he was expecting.  "What?"  He asked, dropping his fists to his side.  

            "Maybe you're good enough for Tohru, but we'll have to see who wins.  Your better than that dam rat anyway."  Kyou said as he glared at Haru.  

            Kagura, after deciding that they had obviously stopped fighting because the crashes had stopped, ran into the room and pounced on Kyou.  

            "AHH!  GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID BOAR!"  He roared as he tore through the house and ran through the door, leaving a Kyou shaped hole in the front door.  Haru, Momiji, and Tohru watched Kyou become a distant speck of dust with Kagura still clinging to him, Kyou screaming the entire time.  

            "That was weird."  Momiji stated as he turned to go back into the house.  

            "Haru, are you okay?"  Tohru asked, walking up to Haru who had come outside to stand on the front porch. 

            "Yeah, I'm fine."  He said with a shrug.

            The oven buzzer suddenly sounded and Tohru visibly paled before shouting.  "Oh my gosh!  The cookies!"  She darted past Haru and disappeared into the house.  Haru slowly followed her and found her, with the company of Momiji, panting as she scraped the cookies off the pan.  "They're okay!"  She happily announced as Momiji cheered and Haru gave a rusty smile as he leaned against the doorframe.  Tohru smiled at him before she got to work preparing dinner for the three of them.

            The three ate a peaceful dinner together, filled with chocolate chip cookies, laughter, and threats. (From Haru to Momiji.) They then cleared the table and blankly stared at one another, unsure as to what to do next.  

            They had all wordlessly decided to sleep in Shigure's house until Yuki returned.  Kyou would obviously not be coming back any time soon if Kagura had anything to say about it.  

            "Well, what do you guys want to do?"  Tohru asked for the billionth time that day.

            "I dunno what do you want to do?"  Momiji happily questioned as Haru's eyebrow shot up in annoyance, they had been doing this for the past ten minutes.  

            "I don't know…what do you want to do?"  Tohru questioned as Haru twitched.

            "I KNOW!"  Momiji excitedly exclaimed.  "We can tell GHOST stories!"  He said with a huge smile.  

            "Fine."  Haru quickly agree, none to eager to continue the useless questioning they had been doing before.  Tohru's eyes grew larger, but she smiled and nodded in agreement. 

            "I'll go get some flash lights!"  Momiji cheerily said before turning around and grinning wickedly.  _"Time to put my plan into action!"_  He thought, doing all he could to stop from breaking out into an evil, murderous laughter.  

            It was dark by the time the group had assembled.  Momiji had turned on the flashlights and had thrown them into a pile, then covered them up with a red blanket, making the lump slightly, only slightly mind you, resemble a campfire.  

            Tohru had gotten out other blankets and had wrapped on around herself before she sat down.  The other two joined her, Haru sitting across from Momiji, and Tohru directly in between them in a triangle formation.  

            "I wanna go first!"  Momiji proclaimed.

            "Fine."  Haru said he really didn't care what they did.  

            "Okay."  Tohru shakily agree, she hated/feared ghost stories with a passion.

            Unfortunately for her Momiji knew this fear and planned to act on it.  His story wouldn't be scary.  For Tohru, however, anything dark she would consider absolutely terrifying!  

            Momiji cleared his throat before starting his story.  "It was a dark and stormy night!"  He said, Tohru was already getting paler.  "Three children were in a farmhouse, all alone with no one to protect them!  The rain fell harder as the children watched the window.  The youngest one (who had blond hair) spoke first.  (_BTW sentences with '' around them are the characters from the story talking, remember Momiji is saying everything in the parentheses, well except for this of course, you can tell he stops talking when I put this " at the end of the sentence.)_

            'It's dark.' He said.

            'Yes.'  Agreed the girl.

            '…' The last child (who was silver haired) said.  

            There was the creaking of old planks, and scuffling footsteps."  Tohru's eyes grew huge and she scooted closer to Haru who was yawning.  

            "A moaning filled the air and the children trembled and turned around to see…. AN OLD TRANSPARENT GHOST LADY!"  

            Tohru's eyes were now roughly the size of dinner plates, and she was now sitting directly next to Haru.  

            Momiji made a scary face as he continued his story.  "The old lady shook her cane at the children and said.

            'Who stole my pocky?'

            The children trembled as the lady ghost crept toward them.  Again, she moaned.

            'Who stole my pocky?  I have been searching for ages and I long to rest and consume my pocky!'  

            The youngest boy and the girl screamed loudly (the silver haired boy had fallen asleep at this point) and they trembled as the ghost approached them."

            Tohru at this point had practically crawled into a very surprised Haru's lap and was shaking as she tried not to touch his chest, or hug him.  (Which was very hard indeed!)

            "And then."  Momiji continued in his eerie voice.  "The little girl held out some pocky and said.

            'Here, you can have my pocky.'   And then…"

            Tohru practically froze in fear as Haru attempted to act natural in spite of the trembling girl in his arms.  

             "The Ghost lady smiled and disappeared after eating the pocky!  The entire house then became fill with pocky and the kids ate it all!"  Momiji said with a huge smile as he jumped up, startling Tohru who screamed and hugged Haru who promptly transformed.  That had not been what Tohru was expecting, but she was still scared, even as she sat eye to eye with cow Haru.  

            Tohru quickly flung her arms around Haru, her eyes wide as she suspiciously glanced around.  Haru tried not to smile as her arms encircled his neck, and instead settled for glaring at Momiji who was trying to keep his laughter in.

            "I think that's enough for tonight."  Haru wisely said as Tohru gazed around the room, extremely skittish and squeamish.  

            Haru escorted Tohru up to her room as Momiji laughed over Tohru and the extreme success his plan had produced.  

            Once Haru and Tohru reached Tohru's room Haru tried to pry her arms off, but it didn't work very well with him being a cow and all.  "Tohru."  He gently said.  "If you don't let me go I'm going to transform in your arms."  

            "Okay."  Tohru said, releasing him.  Haru exited her room, rushed down stairs, transformed, put on his clothes, and then zoomed back to Tohru's room ignoring Momiji who was still laughing.  

            Momiji paused as Haru dashed past.  "That's funny, I thought he only had two speeds, slow, and slower!"

            Haru opened the door to Tohru's room and Tohru launched herself at Haru, wrapping her entire body around his leg, knowing this wouldn't make him transform.  Tohru knew she was being a fraidy cat, but part of her loved hanging on to Haru, and she usually never had much of a chance to.  

            Haru waited for a few moments and Tohru removed herself from his leg and padded back over to her bed before slipping under the covers.  She yawned knowing that usually she wouldn't do such strange things, like cling to Haru, no matter how much she liked him.  The medication must still be affecting her.  

            Haru walked up to her bed and reached over to turn off the light on her bed stand.  Once that was done he turned to leave but Tohru grabbed his hand.  "Haru, would you mind staying up here, until I fall asleep?"  She blushed.  

            Haru's face was unreadable in the darkness.  "Sure."  He agreed.  

            Tohru smiled as she snuggled down into her sheets.  Simply having Haru near her made her feel safer.  Haru watched Tohru drift off into sleep and sighed.  It was going to be very hard to hand her back over to Yuki when he came back, very hard indeed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, sorry if this chapter kind of sucked (They seemed ooc to me) but I can't make a new chapter because my computer keeps shutting down on me every 7 minutes.  .  Believe me, it's been REALLY hard trying to bring this part to you, so My apologies, I'm crashing my computer this weekend, hopefully I'll be able to bring you a better chapter then!!!  Now for my reviews!!!

Defafaeth Mechqua- O.o???  lol

B-chan77- ^_^ Here's Kyou! Hope you enjoyed it!!!

Anonymous- Lol…I think Momiji's taking care of your match right now.  (Ducks as Momiji zooms around the ceiling shooting random arrows at BOTH hatori and akito.)  Um, yeah…Watch out or you'll get hit!

Kate: Yeah, sorry bout that!  ^_^ Glad you're a fan now!  Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter, but as I explained my computer had a virus.

Akira-Asakura-47: O.o Excuse me??  Lol. It's a Haru/Tohru cuz that's what everyone wanted/requested.

Kodomo-Thanks!  ^_^  *Points in a random direction* There, I saw the penguins go that way!! ;)

  Anonymous- :D What did you think?? ^_^

Kuraii Koneko-Yup, Momiji/Tohru is a cute couple to!  I might do a one-shot or something on them! ^_^ Thanks for the Pocky!  (It inspired me with the ghost story if you can't tell! ;)

Candy Dragonstar-Thank you so much!  I'm glad you appreciate it! ^_^  I feel great knowing that someone pays attention to the details!  J

XxAnimeLover14xX-^_^ Wow!  Thank you!!  

Thorn on a Rose-^_^  Thanks!  I hope this chapter wasn't to bad…The last one will be REALLY fun!  J  

Shinobi Shadow-Thank you!  Lol, yes Momiji can be evil when necessary! ;) 

That's all for now!  Please R&R, sorry for the slightly less then better chapter this time!  I'll make it up to you, I PROMISE!  (Flames will be used to heat my house)


	6. Day 6

AMAZING!!! I've got 55 reviews!!!! ^_^ Thank you EVERYONE!!!! I'm SOO SORRY it's taking me THIS LONG to write this chapter…I just really have NO IDEA with what I want to do…..  Writers block all the way!  Please read my after the story…um…writing for an IMPORTANT announcement.

Disclaimer: Need I say more??

~~~~~~~~~~Day Six~~~~~~~~~~

Haru was once again sitting at the counter in the kitchen, eating his breakfast when the phone rang.  He scowled and rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who it would be.  He chose to ignore the ringing contraption when Tohru called from in the bathroom.

            "Haru, would you get that please?  I'm kind of busy now!"  She sweetly said.

            Haru glared at the phone as he picked it up.  "What?"  He growled.

            "Haru?"  Yuki asked, again sounding surprised that his cousin was picking up the phone for the second time in a row.

            "Yeah."  Haru said, waiting for his beloved cousin to speak.  It was Thursday morning, and as much as Haru admired Yuki that did not keep him from being irritable at the thought of having to hand Tohru back over to his cousin.  

            "I was just calling to check up on Miss Honda, is she feeling better?"  

            "Yeah.  She's been a little light headed, but she's definitely better."  Haru said, twining the phone cord around his hand.

            "Oh, is Kyou back?"   The rat asked.  

            "Well, he was around for a while yesterday.  Kagura got a hold of him though and ran him off.  I'm not sure when he's getting back."  Haru said, his voice steely and monotone.  

            "Okay.  Well Shigure and Ayame should be back sometime tomorrow, I will return by late tomorrow night.  Tell Miss Honda she doesn't have to wait up for me."  Yuki said.

            "Will do."  Haru drawled.  

            "So you will be going back to the main house tonight?"  Yuki stated more then questioned.

            "I dunno.  I'll see how Tohru is.  We've gotta get to school, see you tomorrow Yuki."  Haru said, hanging up on his cousin.  

            ~~ Several hundred miles away Yuki stared at the phone, something fishy was going on, and he was sure it had something to do with Haru and Tohru. ~~~

            Haru went back to his soggy cereal and scowled as he swallowed the mushy mess.  He grimaced before dumping the blobs down the drain and started digging through the fridge, looking for something to eat.  The phone rang again and Haru groaned before picking it up once again.

            "Hello?"  He asked, unsure as to who was calling.

            "YOU naughty, naughty little ox!"  A voice sang over the phone.  "I bet you were just WAITING for Kyou, Yuki, and myself to go on a trip so you could woo poor, unsuspecting Tohru into your arms!"

            "Shigure?"  Haru asked.

            "And all this time we thought it was Yuki you were visiting!  When it was really _gasp_ TOHRU!" Shigure  yelled. 

            Haru promptly slammed the telephone on the receiver.  "Perverted dog."  He muttered as he shuffled away.  

            The phone rang again and Haru growled before picking it up once more.  "Hello?"  He snarled.

            "You naughty little boy!  I'm going to tell Yuki right now!"  Shigure taunted over the phone.  "My poor little flower!  She's not even aware that-" Shigure never got a chance to finish because once again Haru hung up on him.

            The phone immediately rang again and Haru picked it up and roared.  "SHUT UP SHIGURE!"

            Silence hung over the phone before Hatori spoke.  "Having problems this morning I see."  

            Haru gave a sigh in relief upon hearing the calm dragon.  "Hello Hatori."  

            "Hello.  I was calling to check up on Tohru, it appears as though I'm not the only one either."  Hatori said as he lit a cigarette.  

            "Yeah, Yuki called, and Shigure did too, twice."  Haru dryly said.  "Tohru's fine though.  Her medication made her a bit delusional and crazy, but she's better now."  Haru explained.  

            "Good.  Make sure she continues to drink plenty of liquids."  Hatori said.  

            "I will.  I just can't figure it out though, how did Shigure know that I was staying here?"  Haru wondered out loud.

            Hatori wisely chose this moment to be silent about him calling Shigure and letting him know that Tohru was sick, and that Momiji and Haru would be staying with her.  "It's Shigure, forget about it."  The sea horse commanded.

            "Yeah, whatever.  Thanks for calling Hatori, I'll tell Momiji and Tohru that you called."  Haru said as he saw Momiji standing at the front door.

            "Thank you. Good bye."  The doctor briskly said before hanging up.  

            Haru set the phone down and quickly grabbed his bag.  

            "Come on Haru!"  Momiji said from the door.  "Tohru and I are waiting."  

            "Coming."  Haru said as the phone rang one last time.  Haru glared at it but still picked it up. 

            "Hello?"  He cautiously said.

            "I'M SO SORRY!"  Ritsu screamed from the other end of the line.  "I DESERVE TO BE SHOT! I HOPE I GET FRIED BY A LIGHTNING BOLT! I'M SO SORRY FOR CALLING YOU! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED TO SHIGURE WHO TOLD ME TO CALL YOU! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH AN INCONVIENCE! I'M-"

            Haru hung up and darkly glared at the direction of Shigure's study.  When the writer came back he would be in the doghouse for sure.  

            Haru jogged out to the front door and blinked in surprise at the sight of Hiro and Kisa, standing side by side, talking to Momiji and Tohru.  

            "Haru!"  Kisa said with a big smile, as she ran up to hug Haru.  Haru gave a small smile as he patted his young cousin on the back.  

            "Hello Kisa.  Hiro." Haru said, nodding in Hiro's direction.  Hiro sniffed and looked away as Kisa beamed up at Haru.  "What are you guys doing here?"  Haru asked as Kisa released him and skipped over to Momiji.

            "Momiji called us saying-" Kisa started as Momiji's eyes grew huge.

            "Kisa wanted to come!"  Hiro butt in.  "Like I would come just because the stupid rabbit called us. Give me a break."  He growled as he stomped down the path.  Haru cocked an eyebrow as Momiji and Kisa trotted after the brown-eyed boy.  

            "Come on Tohru."  Haru said extending his hand to her.  "We'd better get going."  

            "Okay!"  Tohru joyously said as she slipped her hand into his and walked along side of him.  "I'm so happy!  Tomorrow Shigure and Yuki are coming home!"  She said with a smile.  "Isn't that great news?"  

            "Yeah, great."  Haru stormily said.  

            "I want to thank you for staying with me Haru!"  Tohru said.  "You didn't have to do that, and I'm afraid that I might have been an inconvenience!"  

            "Don't worry about it."  Haru said as he could see Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro talking together, much further up the pathway.  

            "Okay, spill it you rodent!  Why did you call us up?"  Hiro snarled at the older boy.  

            Momiji grinned at his young cousin.  "Why sheepy!  I'm so touched you came!  Good covering back there."  He added.  

            Hiro growled.  "Don't call me sheepy!"  

            "I called KISA because she can help me out.  I have no idea why you're here!"  Momiji said with a wink.  

            Hiro started to roar but Kisa interrupted him.  "You said you wanted to get Haru and Sissy together?"  Kisa questioned as she turned around for a split second to see her idols walking a good distance behind her.  

            "Yes."  Momiji said.  

            A smile curled across Kisa's doll like features.  "The ox and Tohru."  She quietly said.  "Sissy and Haru together!  My two favorite people!"  She then saw Hiro's jealous glared and quickly added. "Next to Hiro of course."  

            The sheep glanced behind him.  "Yeah, they deserve each other."  He grunted.  Kisa smiled, she knew that Hiro really truly did like Tohru and Haru, perhaps even as much as she did.  

            "Okay, then I'm going to need your help.  I'll meet you two after school."  Momiji said.  "And Kisa, DO NOT tell Tohru ANYTHING about this!  This is highly confidential information!"  He patiently explained to Kisa, who nodded as they came up to her school.

            The trio paused in front of Kisa and Hiro's school and waited for Tohru and Haru to catch up with them.  "Bye sissy, bye Haru!"  Kisa said, hugging her idolized 'older sister' and her adored cousin.   

            Haru patted Kisa's head.  "See you later Kisa."  He said as the young girl smiled and ran into school, a grumpy Hiro hot on her heels.  

            "Come on you guys!"  Momiji called from halfway down the street.  "We're going to be late!"  He then took off running and Haru and Tohru followed at an equally fast pace.  They reached the school in record time and Tohru quickly parted, going her separate way after waving goodbye.  

            The second she was gone Haru exploded and immediately went black. "What the hell are you staring at?"  He asked Momiji as he glided past him and stalked off to his classroom, randomly yelling at and punching students.

            Momiji groaned, he was obviously upset that this was his last day with Tohru.  "He must be taking it harder than I though."  Momiji moped.  He was not looking forward to spending the entire day with Black Haru.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Tohru smiled at her friends from across the lunch table. Hana and Uo were watching her like anxious mother hawks when Hana looked up.  

            "Oh, I can feel the stimulating electric waves of Haru.  I think he's coming this way."  She said in her husky voice.  

             Uo tilted her head as she saw, more like heard, Haru's procession across the lunchroom.  "He's not in the best of moods."  She stated.

            "Get out of my way you dam kid!"  Haru roared from across the room.  

The sound of scraping metal filled the air as Hana happily smiled.

            "Ah…the intensity of those waves…"

            "Um, yeah."  Uo said as she watched Haru stalk up them.  

            "Haru are you okay?"  Tohru asked as the cow seated himself next to her.  He gave a nod before opening a can of soda and chugging it down.  

            Momiji had sat down across from his dark cousin and was watching him with bulging eyes.  

            "Come on."  Haru ordered Tohru as he stood and offered his hand to her.  Tohru smiled at him and complied, taking his hand before turning to wave at her friends.  She and Haru exited the lunchroom as Momiji gawked at Haru.  

            "What's the problem, rabbit?"  Uo asked as Hana sipped at her drink.

            Momiji turned his attention on to Uo and Hana.  "Haru just beat up a guy because he said that Yuki was cool."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tohru giggled as she peered off the edge of the building.  Haru had brought her up to the roof of the school.  This reminded her of the day she, Kyou, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji had come up here to discuss Kisa, and the note from Kisa's teacher.  The simple thought of Haru made a light blush creep across Tohru's face.  She turned around and smiled at the source of her embarrassment.  "It's such a nice day today Haru!"  She exclaimed as the ox grunted from his spot.  

He was lying down on the floor, his arms folded behind his head.  

Tohru's smile dimmed for a moment and she walked over and sat down next to him.  "Haru, are you okay?"  She quietly asked.  

Haru stared up at the sky, still in black mode, his steely eyes piercing the clouds.  He didn't reply and Tohru gave a sad frown.  "Is it Rin?"  She asked.

Haru's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to stare at Tohru.  (Ooc: Okay, I'm doing this based of the anime so Tohru doesn't KNOW Rin, but that doesn't mean she hasn't heard of her.) "You know about her?"  He asked.

Tohru smiled.  "Shigure told me."  

"Dam Dog."  

"I wanted to know who the horse was, he told me she was your girlfriend.   And so I'm wondering, are you upset about her?"  Tohru asked, studying her nails as she tried to keep her voice steady.  

Haru returned his gaze to the sky.  "She and I broke up a long time ago.  Besides, there's someone else."  He muttered as Tohru serenely shut her eyes and tried to keep the tears from overflowing.  

"That's good!"  Tohru said, her voice sugary fake.  She abruptly stood.  "The bell is going to ring, we should probably go back in."  She then walked into the dark school and blinked away the tears.  "That's right Tohru, he'd never like you."  She told herself.

Still outside lying down Haru gazed up in the clouds and thought outloud.  "That's right Haru, She'd never like you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momiji walked up to Kisa's and Hiro's school and saw Kisa bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, impatiently waiting.  The second the tigeress saw him her face broke into a sunny smile.  She tugged on Hiro's sleeve and pointed to Momiji before scampering off, Hiro directly behind her.  

"Kisa, Sheepy, glad you could make it!"  Momiji said as Hiro turned a violent shade of purple.

"I already told you! DON'T call me sheepy!"  He snarled as Kisa hid a smile.  

"Operation TH is on uneven ground."  Momiji said, ignoring his cousin.  "At this point neither of them are sure as to what the other feels.  It could be very dangerous if we screw up even once."  

Hiro sniffed. "Then were doomed from the start if we work with you."  He said.

"I'm touched that you have such great confidence in me, Sheepy!"  Momiji said as he ruffled Hiro's hair.  

"Knock it off!"  Hiro ordered as he patted his light brown/blonde hair back into place.  

"Where are they?"  Kisa quietly asked.

Momiji straightened up.  "Walking back to the house, I think."

"Well then lets follow them."  Hiro logically said as he started down the sidewalk.  Kisa smiled and followed him as Momiji shrugged.  Either way it would be easier to break Haru if he had the help of his two younger cousins.  

They reached Shigure's home the exact same time as Tohru and Haru.  Momiji glanced back and forth between the two.  Tohru seemed slightly sad and wilted, Haru was being moody and was still black.  

Haru glanced over at his cousins and saw Hiro and Momiji watching him.   "What's your dam problem?"  He asked as he flung open the door, managing to fling it off its hinges.  

"Nothing."  Momiji drawled as Hiro's eyes grew huge.  

"Well, I'll get started on dinner!"  Tohru said with a sweet, counterfeit smile.  She removed her shoes and disappeared into the kitchen as Haru stalked into the living room.  Momiji nodded his head and walked into the dinning room.  Kisa and Hiro quickly followed him and shut the doors before they started talking.  

"So, what are we going to do?"  Kisa asked.  

Momiji grinned.  "We're going to call in the posse, but first we have to get him into the kitchen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru flipped on the TV and settled down on the couch.   "Crap, crap, and oh, wait, crap!"  He said as he surfed through the channels.  He sighed and tried to peer into the kitchen.  Ever since lunch he could tell that Tohru had been upset over something.  He had thought it had been him, but then shortly expelled that thought.  He hadn't done anything at all, literately.  

He heard a door open and he turned his head to stare at a panicked looking Kisa.  "But guys!"  She hissed.  

"Don't be scared!  He loves you the most!"  The door then shut in her face.  

Kisa turned to Haru and slowly walked up with an unsure smile on her face.  "Hi Haru."  She shyly said.  

Haru grunted and looked back at the TV.  "What do you want?"  He asked, sounding gentle for Black Haru.  

Kisa looked slightly hurt, gentle for Black Haru isn't very gentle.  "Well…" She said, her eyes glistening.  

Haru glanced at her and sighed.  "I'm sorry."  He turned the TV off.  "What's wrong?"  He asked, turning white.  

Kisa paused for a moment, wracking her brain with ways to get Haru into the kitchen.  "Well, I wanted to have tea as an after school snack."  She started.  "But, I don't know how to make it myself."  She sadly said, her eyes wide as she watched Haru.

"So go as Tohru to make you some."  Haru promptly replied.

Kisa halted, she hadn't though of that.  "Well I would…but I can't let Sissy know that I don't know how to make tea!"  Kisa whispered, feeling extremely guilty that she was telling a lie.  

"I'm sure she'd be happy to teach you."  Haru dryly said.

Kisa looked at him with big eyes.  "But I don't want her to think that I'm useless, and that I don't know how to cook!"  

Haru sighed; Kisa was obviously set against going and asking Tohru for some tea.  "Okay, I'll go get you some."  He said as he stood and stretched.  

"Thank you!"  Kisa squealed as she hugged her cousin's waist.  

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  He said as he patted her head before ambling over to the kitchen.  

The second he disappeared into the doorway Kisa ran back into the dinning room.  "He's in there."  She whispered as Momiji hung up the phone.

"Good.  I just finished calling _Them_.  They said they'd help us out; they'll be calling these next few minutes."  Momiji explained as Hiro shook his head.  

"We won't be able to keep that dumb ox in the kitchen for long."  He said.  

Momiji grinned.  "Why Sheepy!  You under estimate me!"  

Hiro turned a vicious red.  "STOP CALLING ME SHEEPY YOU DANG VARIMENT!"  He roared.

"Ohhh…So it's true…sheep can roar."  Momiji wisely said as Hiro glared at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru entered the kitchen and saw Tohru digging around in the fridge.  "Hey Tohru, Kisa and her company need some tea, would you be willing to make them some?"  Haru asked.  "I would, but I'm not very talented in the kitchen."  He added.

"Sure Haru!  Just give me a few minutes and I'll have it ready!  Pull up a chair in the meantime!"  She offered with a cheery smile.  

Haru did so and he propped up his feet as he watched Tohru bustle around the kitchen.  "Is something wrong?"  He asked.

Tohru nearly dropped the plate she was holding out of surprise.  "No, nothing's wrong!  Why would you think that?"  She said with a smile that was a bit too bright.  

Haru saw this but choose not to press it.  "No reason."  He said.  

"So, this girl that you like.  What is she like?"  Tohru asked him, hoping he wouldn't think she was being nosy.  

Haru paused.  Out of everything he would have expected her to say that was most definitely not it.  "Um.  She's nice.  She's very pretty."  Haru added as he watched Tohru.  "She's a great cook, and a good friend.  The only problem is that 2 other guys like her."  Haru said as the phone rang.  "I got it."  He said, reaching over to pick it up.  "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Haru Somah!  This is 'the dating hotline', and we were just given a tip that you were in some serious need of help when it comes to a certain Tohru Honda!"

"Go away Shigure." 

"I would suggest that you first tell her that you like her!  That way you have something you can talk about!"  Shigure continued.

Haru hung up after this.  "Shigure."  He said as Tohru gave him a questioning glance.  

The phone rang again and Haru glared before picking it up.  "What do you want?"  He demanded.

"Hello Haru!"  Ayame bubbled from over the line.  "I think it's just GREAT that you are in love with Tohru!  She needs a real man, and the three men in that house just aren't right for her!  Remember, just because my little brother likes her, doesn't mean I won't root for you! Ahahahahah!"

Haru promptly hung up.  "Who was it?"  Tohru asked as she poured some water into a teakettle.  

"Telephone marketer."  Haru lied.   

The phone rang once again.  "Wow, the phone is ringing off the hook!"  Tohru said with a smile.  

"WHAT?"  Haru bellowed into the phone.

"…Having more problems I see."  Hatori calmly stated.  

"Oh, Hatori, it's you."  Haru said sounding relieved.  

"Yes.  You most likely should tell Tohru how you feel, chances are that she'll return the feeling."  The dragon wisely managed to get in before his cousin hung up on him.  

"Haru, the tea is done."  Tohru said, handing him the tray.  Haru took it and opened the dinning room door.  

"Here you go Kisa."  He said setting the tray done.  

The three younger cousins exchanged glances.  "Um…Haru…" Momiji stuttered.  "Ah…" The phone rang.  "Could you get that?"  

Haru grunted and went back to the kitchen and picked up the phone.  

"Haru just ask the girl out!"  Kagura gushed.  "Tohru likes you, I'm sure of it!"  She said, ignoring Kyou's screams in the background.

"…" Haru said before quietly hanging up the phone.  

"Gosh, there must be a lot of telephone marketers today."  Tohru said as she got a batch of cookies out of the oven.  

"Yeah."  Haru said as the phone rang.  He sighed and picked it up.  

"I'M SO SORRY!!  I REALLY AM BUT YOU HAVE TO TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!"  Ritsu yelled.  "IF YOU HAVE TO KILL ME, GO AHEAD, BUT TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL! I'M SO SORRY!  I'M SO WORTHLESS I-"

Haru slammed the phone down, and glared at the evil contraption.  

It rang once more and Haru picked it up and calmly yelled. "SHUT UP!"

"…Um…Hello, My name is Pegasus Rider, and I'm here to give you a great deal on some Fruits Basket DVD's!"  A cheery voice said.

"Who is this?"  

"Um, I already said its Pegasus Rider."  

Haru studied the phone for a moment before hanging up.  It promptly started ringing again and Haru picked it up one last time.

"TELL HER, TELL HER!"  Shigure and Ayame chanted together.  Haru threw the phone down, not bothering to put in on the hook.

"FINE!  I LIKE TOHRU HONDA!" He exploded.  "I WISH SHE LIKED ME TO, BUT SHE DOESN'T!! WILL YOU ALL LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!"  He yelled as he stalked out of the kitchen and into the garden.  

Tohru's mouth dropped as she watched Haru exit the house.  She turned around and saw Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro all watching her.  "He, he?" She started.

All three of the younger kids nodded.  Tohru quickly took off her apron and ran outside, shuddering slightly in the cold.  

It was now dusk and the evening stars were beginning to fill the horizon line.  Haru stood at the edge of the garden, his hands in his pockets, gazing up at the twinkling sky. "Haru?"  Tohru asked as she walked up to him.   Haru didn't move and instead continued to stare up into the sky, as if his life depended on it.  

"Do you hate me now?"  He asked.  

Tohru glanced over at him before she too looked up at the sky.  

"Do you think that if a shooting star flies across the sky, and no one is there to see it, it's still a shooting star?"  Haru asked, ignoring her brief gaze.

Tohru paused before slowly slipping her hand into Haru's own.  "The other stars still see it."  She whispered as Haru tore his gaze from the sky and looked down into Tohru's liquid teal eyes.  She gave him a smile that Haru slowly returned.  

"They would, wouldn't they?"  He said as he lowered his head closer to Tohru's.  

BANG! "That's enough!  Kiddies like you shouldn't see anymore!"  Momiji said, closing the door in Hiro and Kisa's face.  

"MOMIJI!"  Hiro yelled as he rubbed his smarting nose.  

"Sorry Sheepy!  I wouldn't want those innocent eyes of yours to get burned!"  Momiji said before picking up the phone.  "Great work guys!  They're together now!"  

"It's about TIME!"  Shigure all but yelled.  

"I'm so happy for Tohru!"  Kagura gushed as Kyou screamed in the background.

"Hahahaha!  Now I'll get to dress up Tohru AND Haru!"  Ayame laughed.  

"Whatever."  Hatori said as he lit another cigarette. 

"I'M SO WORTHLESS!"  Ritsu started.

"Shut up Ritsu!" Momiji said before hanging up.  He grinned at Kisa and Hiro who were rubbing their sore noses.  Operation TH had been a success, but trouble still loomed on the horizon line with Yuki returning tomorrow.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, that's IT!  8 pages! COUNT EM, 8!!!!!!!!!!!  I'm REALLY proud of this chapter cuz I had Writers block for like A WEEK!  This is why I put 'Phone calls ensue' on the summary!  ^-^  HAHAH!  I felt like I HAD to bring Kisa and Hiro in, XD They are SO CUTE!  Hope you guys like this chapter!  Tomorrow Yuki returns!  What's gonna happen??  ^_^ I bet you were wondering what that important announcement is huh?  Okay, because I've gotten 55 reviews, on only 5 chapters, on my first fan fic, I decided that I will continue to write Fruits Basket, Noncannon pairings.  So, the major couples I will be doing will be…. Haru/Tohru, Momiji/Tohru, Shigure/Tohru, Hatori/Tohru, and so on and so forth. I'll write song fics, one shots, and chapter stories like this one.  (Only ONCE I'm done with this story.)  I'll do it mostly for summer, and Just to let you all know, I'm doing it for you guys cuz I was looking at the fruits basket page, and most of the couples were Tohru/Yuki or Tohru/Kyou.  ^_^ Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter; I tried to make it super funny!  And now responding to my reviewers….

Anonymous- Yup, Kyou was back for a short while…And Yuki comes back in the next chapter…. What's going to happen?  Even I don't know!! ^ ^ 

XxAnimeLover14xX- ^_^ Thank you so much!  I REALLY didn't like that last chapter!  .  I'm glad you did! 

Black_white_hatsuharu-  =^.^= Yeah, you caught me, Haru/Tohru is my favorite pair!  

Alaskantiger-Thank you! ^_^  All of you guys who've reviewed my story are REALLY nice!  I'm happy that you guys liked it!  Thanks for reviewing twice!  Lol, yes Momiji is being slightly evil!  

Sora_doragon-Sorry it took me so long! @_@ I was sitting here staring at a blank screen for like an HOUR!  I'm glad you like it!

Defafaeth Mechque- Lol!  I'm glad I could make you laugh so hard!  ^ ^ I aim to please!  

Punk-dragon-Yup, there aren't many Haru/Tohru fics out there! ;_;  Which is pretty surprising considering the amount of reviews I'm getting! O.o

Anon- Yup! ^.^ It was a good idea!!! Thanks for suggesting it! I tried to slip Black Haru in a few times in here, but he'll make his BIGGEST appearance yet in the next chapter!  ~.^ I kept your Shigure comment in mind as I had him call Haru! Can you tell?  ^_^

Kate- Here's the update! ^_^ Sorry it took me so long!

B-chan77- ^_^ I threw in Ayame just for you! Was he In character??

Samui hoshi- Yup, and here's another update! J

Shinobi Shadow- Yup, only for a short time though….

Anngel From Hell- Thank you SOOOO MUCH For the spelling…I was looking EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!  ^-^

Buny-Chan- I didn't stop!  ^_^ I just had writers block!!!  Thank you VERY much!  ^_^   

Kealdrea- *Blushes* Wow!  Thank you SO MUCH!  Lol, Yes I know EXACTLY what you mean!  ^-^ Operation TH was a success, as you can see!

Okay Peeps!  Thanks for the reviews!  I STILL NEED IDEAS, EVEN FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! ;_; Yes I'm pathetic!  Please R&R….Flames will be used to make a hot tub for me and the cast! ^_^ 


	7. Day 7

A/N:  Sobs This is my last chapter in this dear little story!  WAHH!! Actually I would like to thank all of my reviewers!  You really helped me with all your ideas and encouragement!  Thank you!  Because I want to get this up ASAP I'm skipping to right after school because this shouldn't take long, and I'm including the epilog in this chapter.

ANNOUNCEMENT!:  I'm thinking about getting a muse! O.o I dunno I'd probably have a skit thing then before each story like most people do.  Do you guys think I should have a muse? Or would it just be annoying to hear us bicker?

Disclaimer: …-- Must you CONSTANTLY remind me??? Cries even more

Day 7

            Haru yawned as he and Tohru walked down the path together, hand in hand.  School was out for the week, and Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro were following Haru and Tohru.  Shigure had most likely returned already, who knew when Kyou was coming back, and Yuki was supposed to arrive late this evening. 

            Haru frowned slightly as he wondered how his cousin would take the news.  _"Probably not well."_ Haru thought.

            "Haru, are you okay?"  Tohru asked her eyes filled with concern. 

            Haru gave her a faint smile.  "I'm fine.  What are you going to tell Yuki?"  He asked as they walked down the sidewalk to Shigure's house.

            "I'm not sure.  You don't think he'll be mad, do you?"  She asked.

            Haru had to keep himself from laughing, mad would be an understatement.  He opened his mouth to say this when suddenly Shigure burst though the door.

            "MY LITTLE FLOWER!"  He gushed as he stood over her, he then sobbed.  "Ah, Haru, you've taken away one of my biggest treasures! Now you're simply going to leave me an old lonely man!"  He said shaking Haru's hand so hard he could barely feel it. 

            "I can't WAIT to dress both of you up!"  Ayame yelled as he too popped up. 

            Haru dragged Tohru into the house and saw Hatori with a cigarette in his mouth.  Haru again opened his mouth but Hatori explained.  "I'm the only Somah who bothered to get a drivers license.  What, do you think they would actually lower themselves to taking a taxi?" 

            Tohru gave a cheerful smile.  "I'll go start some dinner for everyone!  We sure have a crowd today!"  She added.

            Haru started to follow her but Shigure called out in a serious, dark voice.  "Haru, can I talk to you?"

            Haru paused and nodded.  "Yeah?"

            "I'm sure you are aware that Yuki has feelings for Tohru."  Shigure started.  "Now I'm not saying you should back down, quite contrary.  Yuki has never made a move on Tohru, and she deserves to have someone.  But that doesn't mean that the rat will treat you nicely after this."  He said.  "Yuki's considered perfect as I'm sure you know.  He's mastered karate at a young age, and most likely he'll fight you because of this.  I'm not sure how the rat will respond to being out smarted."  Shigure said as he too lit a cigarette, looking dark and mysterious.  "All I'm saying is you might want to watch you back, although it looks like you've got several allies watching it for you."  He said as he gazed beyond the door and saw Hatori attempting to read a newspaper as Ayame and Momiji teased young Hiro, Kisa was laughing her heart out and Hiro was pouting.

            "Thanks Shigure."  He said. 

            Shigure gave a slight smirk.  "No problem at all Haru." 

            Tohru emerged from the kitchen.  "Haru, would you mind going to the store with me?  I need to pick up some items for tonight's dinner!"  She said. 

            "Sure, no problem."  Haru said as he and Tohru quickly slipped on their shoes and disappeared down the driveway minutes later. 

            Shigure lumbered into his study as Hatori forced Ayame into the car and drove off leaving Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa to their own devices.  They went to backyard and played for a while before migrating indoors.

            "Well it's official. Haru and Tohru are a couple."  Momiji said as he kicked off his shoes. 

            "I'm surprised, I'd never thought Yuki or Kyou would let her go."  Hiro savagely said.

            "Oh, I'm sure they haven't!"  Momiji said with a bit of a laugh.  He was uneasy and rather worried about the obvious danger that would take place.  "Perhaps Yuki won't even find out!"

            Kisa frowned.  "I think it's nice."  She stubbornly said.  "Sissy is happy, Haru is too."  The Tigeress added.

            Momiji laughed.  "I'm not saying it's not nice.  I'm just saying that when Yuki finds out, he won't be a happy camper."  He said as he and his cousins walked into the house.  "As a matter of fact."  Momiji started as he opened the door to the living room he glanced inside and then gasped.  "Run!"  He urged his cousins before he turned to meet the impending feeling of doom coming from the living room.

            Tohru frowned as she saw the darkness of the house once she and Haru returned.  "Where is everyone?"  She wondered as she paused at the front door. 

            "Hatori most likely went to go pick Ayame, Kisa, and Hiro up again.  We were gone for about two hours, they most likely returned home with plans to come back here for the night."  Haru said as they slid the front door open (Not noticing the damage that had been done in their absence, the door was torn to shreds.) and slipped off their shoes.

            "Well I hope so!"  Tohru giggled as they set the groceries in the kitchen before walking into the living room.  "Otherwise we'll have to much food!"  She said with a laugh as she flipped the light switch on to reveal a stoic Yuki sitting on the couch. 

            A frightened Momiji was hiding next to Shigure who was sitting in a leather chair.  "Tohru, Haru, glad you came home safely."  Shigure said with a smile as Yuki glowered.  "Tohru, why don't Momiji, you, and I go put away those groceries?"  He asked as he stood.

            "Sure."  Tohru said, her eyes wide as she took in Yuki's stiff and seemingly frozen figure. 

            The second the three friends disappeared Yuki's violet eyes flicked open.  "What did you do?"  He demanded in a fierce voice.

            Haru sneered, instantly going black but remaining civil.  "What do you mean?"

            Yuki glared as he stood face to face with his cousin.  "I ask you to watch over Miss Honda for a week, and when I return I find my brother planning your wedding, the three youngest Somah's discussing my reaction, and for all I know Shigure could be writing a blasted book about it!"  He snarled.  "I asked you to watch over her! Not fall in love with her!" 

            "I didn't ask for it either!"  Haru hissed. "It just happened.  Don't fool yourself Yuki, every Somah has entertained the thought about being with Tohru! I'm willing to bet my life that even Hatori and Hiro have!"

            "That doesn't make it okay for you to act on that! I can't even believe this, you aren't good enough for her!" Yuki coldly said.

            "Oh, but you are?" Haru asked.  "Your not mad about losing Tohru, your mad about lousing the _only_ girl who ever got past your mask and got to know you!  Did you even stop to think about her happiness?"  Haru demanded.

            Yuki stared angrily at him.  "Shut up!"

            "If you actually opened your mouth then you would be able to have another girl who would accept you!  But your to busy feeling sorry for yourself!"  Haru shot.  "Well sorry Yuki, I am not going to stand aside and let a great thing pass me by if you will, and I won't let you keep me from it either! You made your choice and I've made mine!" 

            "So you won't leave her?"  Yuki asked in a dangerous voice.

            "Not on your life."  Haru sneered.

            Yuki's leg shot out lightning quick.   It was the same stunt he had pulled on Kyou many a time, and Kyou was much better then Haru, black or not. 

            However to Yuki's surprise Haru deftly raised his arm and blocked his cousin's kick.  "You under estimate me."  Haru yelled.

            "Have I? Or were you simply lucky?" Yuki mocked as the two went at it.  (A/N: I suck at fighting scenes! . So sorry, this is going to suck!!)

            The two figures became a blur as they fought, using all their strength and speed.  Yuki did have an advantage at being the better fighter, but Haru showed unfailing courage and continued to duel with his older cousin and gave him a hard fight. 

            Yuki had just thrown Haru onto the ground when the living room door slid open. Yuki stood over his cousin.  "You will pay for what you've taken from me!"  He stated as he drew his arm back for a final blow. 

            "NO!"  A shriek pierced the air and Tohru threw herself in front of Haru.  "Please Yuki."  She said in a much quieter voice as the Somah family (Kisa, Momiji, Hiro, Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure) appeared in the doorway, her startled cry had brought them running. 

            Yuki paused as he stared at the broken girl in front of him.  "Please don't hurt him."  She begged and Yuki looked like he had been slapped.  After all, what kind of a monster was he, that Tohru had to beg for his cousin's forgiveness. 

            He lowered his arms and closed his eyes before walking away.  He quickly went upstairs and collapsed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what had just happened. 

            Below Tohru cried as she gripped one of Haru's hands.  Haru was making low soothing noises as the rest of the family exchanged glances.  Haru gently kissed her on the forehead.  "Do you regret your choice?"  He asked Tohru.

            Tohru smiled through her tears.  "Do you regret yours?"

            "Never."

            "Neither could I."

THE END!

…………………

A/N: Okay peeps, that's it!  Sorry if I made Yuki seem like a bad guy, but you gotta admit it, it would be pretty hard for him to give Tohru up!  Now for responses to my reviewers.

Reviewers: BOOOO

Me: O.o what? 

Reviewers: It needs an epilog.

Me: by George your right! This is Yuki's chance to redeem himself!

Reviewers: YAY!

            Haru yawned in the sunlight as he opened a steel gray eye and peered at the sleeping form beside him, Tohru Honda.  They were lounging around on some chairs on the deck when Tohru fell asleep.  Haru didn't have the heart to wake her so instead he simply watched her sweet face.  Two months had gone by, He, Yuki, and Kyou had finally reconciled.  At least Yuki didn't despise him anymore and they were rather good friends.  He and Kyou still fought though, and Yuki and Kyou went it at just like they normally did. As a matter of fact Yuki and Kyou had agreed on one thing.  They both liked Tohru, and maybe had a crush on her, but the biggest factor was that it was a competition, a chance for one of them to redeem himself, and a chance for the other to show he could have people love him too.

            Speaking of Kyou and Yuki where were they?  Haru opened both eyes and craned his neck where he spotted his cousins in the garden.  Kyou was glaring at Uo.  They were sitting together under a tree, arguing about something that was totally stupid.  Every since Kyou had returned he spent a lot of time with Uo, the two were slowly becoming better friends, Uo had even seen him as a cat once, although she didn't know it was Kyou.  (She would most likely find out soon though.) 

            Haru gazed at the other end of the garden, where the rose bushes were.  He smiled as he saw Yuki and Kagura quietly chatting together.  Right after that fateful week Yuki and Kagura became best of friends, after all, who better understood the other then each other?  Both were cursed and both had lost their loves.  Actually they had just started dating last week.  The entire Somah family had been placing bets as to when Yuki would ask her, Haru himself had invested in Friday, and thankfully it was last week Friday that Yuki had asked Kagura out.  Haru had nearly earned two hundred dollars off of that bet.  (What his cousins didn't know was that he had cut a side deal with Yuki and had given him a good third of the profit.  His cousin was not happy to find out that the family was placing bets, but he was broke at the time and needed the money.)

            Tohru stirred in her sleep.  "Haru?"  She questioned, still sleeping.

            "I'm right here." Haru said with a smile as he slipped his hand into her small hand.  She smiled from her chair and hugged his hand with glee. 

            Someday they would break the family curse, some day Tohru Honda would be able to fully embrace Haru, he just wished that day would be soon. But for now, his story had a happily ever after, and he was positive that he would spend the rest of his life with Tohru, forever and beyond.

Shigure smiled as he saw Tohru hug Haru's arm.  He was surprised it didn't occur to Haru that he should have changed into his cow form yet.  Yes, the curse was steadily buckling.

Hatori snorted.  "You look like the dog that ate the turkey." 

"I believe the correct term is the cat that ate the canary."  Shigure said as he walked back over to his old time friend. 

"No."  Hatori said.  "Your not a cat." 

"And soon I won't be a dog either."  Shigure mysteriously said.

"You really think Haru's and Tohru's love will break the curse?"  Hatori asked.

"It's weakening already."  Shigure pointed to his black and white haired cousin.

Hatori shrugged.  "Who would have thought it was going to be the cow that would deliver us." 

"Not I."  Shigure said with a smile.  "But then again, the power of love can do some amazing things."

            A/N: HAHAHAHAHAH I'm DONE! I'm DONE! I'M DONE!!!!!!  First off I would like to thank all my reviewers and fans who stuck with me even though it took FOREVER for me to finish this.  I know this isn't the best chapter I've written, but it's a noncannon pair so it's the best I can do.  I hope you enjoyed reading my story!  I already have a Momiji/Tohru one shot done, by tomorrow I should have a Shigure/Tohru and a Hatori/Tohru one done.  I must admit, I'm and Inu-Yasha fan (Sess/Kag purely) and I've started a Sess/Kagome ffiction.  I won't be posting the first chapter until I'm done with the entire story however, so it won't be till later next week, or after.  Thank you for reading and please review.  (Flames will be used in my secret lab to create some secret…thing…)

REMEMBER TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD GET A MUSE OR NOT!!

Bunny-chan : XD! YAY COOKIE! Well Here's the LAST chapter! Sorry bout the wait!

XxAnimeLover14xX: Aww Blush Thank you! I wanted to make this one funny, but I really couldn't with Yuki being so angry! O.o

Anonymous: Here's the undate.  Oh yes, he had several heads, what I DIDN'T write was about the great struggle Momiji and Shigure had to deal with before Haru and Tohru returned home!!!

Alaskantiger: XD! Well Here is Yuki's reaction ;; Hope I didn't make him to mean!  Hopes that no hardcore yuki fans are reading this Nehhh If Yuki fan's are reading this I'm gonna get BURNED!

Kate: Love your name! (that's mine too!) And thanks for the compliment!!

Defafaeth Mehchqua: Thank you for reviewing my story multiple times!  I can tell you you've stuck with it…even when I havn't! ; Lol, yes I think all writers Aim to please. O.o or atleast most of us!

A/N: WOW, so many people to reply to! I'm SO HAPPY! ON WITH REVIEWING!

Hitaru: XD! Sorry it took me forever.  Freezes Cops?  Glances at cops AHHH That's right I forgot to write the disclaimer! I'll go do that now!  Runs off as cops shake their billy clubs at me

B-chan77 Thank you! You rock too!  I would look forward to reading that story!!

Mikako Kazuke: LOL I was seriously considering using your hot springs idea, but then two things happened, A) I needed to use Shigure to show that the curse was starting to break and if he went with them he'd be a major perv and B) Them! Points to lawyers glaring over Pegasus Rider's shoulder tapping a folder marked "Plagiarism" ;

kano-shibahime: Thank you! And here it is! Sorry for the wait! And Yes Momiji is rather wicked and evil! About the Yuki and shower thing?? XD I never thought about it! I should have had him FREAK out!

Veronica: I'm so HAPPY I made you Happy! I agree with you, Haru SHOULD get her! it is rather hard to choose between Yuki and Kyou! Yes I am going to have a few more stories, there is a one shot that I will be posting as soon as I get this thing up! But I must be honest, what pleased me best about your review is that you said it was great and clean! Honestly some times I get disgusted by all the perv's out there. Thanks for reviewing!

bratgoddess88: Thanks!  I really wanted to make this one funny too, but I think it was just dumb because Yuki was so mad and all. 

Shinobi Shadow Thank you! I try to make my stuff funny, and in character! (I Must admit it though! You're the first one who has told me they sound In Character!)  Gets dreamy anime eyes when told she can write fruits basket 2 HAHAH TAKE THAT YOU DUMB LAWYERS! Chucks a suitcase full of legal papers at them  If you really want funny your going to have to read my up coming Shigure/Tohru one shot! XD That will be interesting.

Criticizing Is My Game: no this is not a flame.  A flame is where you call me dumb, stupid, several sware words, and say you hate the pairing.  Actually I agree with you on almost everything you told me! I did say that chapter five stunk, Actually I hate that chapter and eventually I plan to rewrite it because it bugs me so much!

Tina (kano-shibahime): Lol, thank you!

samui hoshi: Huge dreamy anime eyes On your favs?? WOOOOWWWWWW THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

catgirlversion3.0otakufan05: Finished it! Sorry it took so long.  Grovles on the floor with Ritsu

DuoOmiMaxwell: Thank you so much!! I LOVE it when I have a chance to surprise people!

Spiritual Destiny:YES! THREE OF THE MOST BIGGEST COMPLIMENTS!! 1) You love it! YAY FOR ME! 2) It's going on your favs list!     Faints in happiness 3) Your friend recommended it! YES! PEOPLE ARE SPREADING THE WORD!!! YAY!

YukiCodeLoyko: Thank you SO MUCH!

Kealdrea: Lol it's okay, I don't mind! I LOVE it as a matter of fact! Hangs award on a bare wall WOW! It's so PRETTY! -- Yeah I didn't really like Kyou's reaction either. Big sigh It's been my curse I think that's why I made Yuki so mean about it. ;; I'm thinking about going back and changing that chapter and Kyou's reaction. Lol thanks!

Hitaru: Lol! Thanks a lot! Sorry it took me so long! Feels guilty, oh so guilty! 

Crirawen: Thanks! A hatori/Tohru one shot will be coming out tomorrow.  I'm also pretty determined to write a short Hatori/Tohru story and a short Shigure/Tohru story, so stay tuned! J

Yukiru foreveranime rulz: Thanks! Yeah I do feel kinda sorry for Yuki, he's pretty cool.  -- I just hope I didn't make him to mean!!

IloveFrey: Thank you! J I've been trying to go outside the box so everyone doesn't get bored!

cheerful-pinkstar: LOL! Your review made me laugh so hard when I read it! Thanks for the encouragement!

AnimePocky: I used your Ideas! (Parts of them anyways!)  Thanks for calling my story cute and lighthearted! I try to keep it that way, although I think It might have been a little dark this last chapter. (The phone calls are my FAVORITE part, I LOVE thinking up of lines for Shigure to say! XD)

 ahoy-matey: Lol, cool name!  I'm very glad you like it!!

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Um, I did mention in the summary that it was Haru/Tohru. 

Marmalade Chainsaw: YES! I HAVE THE BEST STORY EVER!!!! Muwahah!  Lol yeah my sister LOVES Ritsu, an he's good comic relief, so I HAD to put him in there!

Lady-Star77: Thanks! The next chapter is coming out…NOW!

Celarania: LOL! XD! Well the epilog is really fluffy.  Hope it's cute enough for you!

Demon Girl: Thanks! This is the last and final chapter!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!! Remember to tell me if I should get a muse or not!!!


End file.
